pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firesidegirl10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Carrie trish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 12:09, 7 July 2010 Yay Yay Please talk to me I get depressed easy A Fan?? You like my characters Daisy Hernandez and Didi Martinez-Hernandez??? Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'd like to have your opinion! 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 03:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I just saw your user page and I freaked out! Eeeek! :D 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 14:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hehe, thanks? LOL :D 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pics on your user page Heyz, it's a nice thing that you use my pics that I drew, but next time, please tell me when you are going to use them. Thankz! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 23:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It's okay that you use them, and go ahead! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Brb means "Be right back!" ;) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 19:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Questions Sure, yeah, I'll answer these questions. Are you called goldfish because you like the crackers? The whole story can be found on my canon userpage Do you know what brb means (because I have Know clue)? Brb means be right back How did you get so popular? I really have no idea :P. But I'll tell you what I did. I came up with a unique character and wrote a few stories, commented on some blogs, joined the Followers group, made the Followers Wiki, came back here, became an admin, and now here we are. But, I have no idea why people like my stories so much. Join the Chat! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 19:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem. :) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You're bored or sad? Try joining our live Chat!Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 15:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) WHY?? Did Fadhil try being funny again?? 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 15:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Eh, sometimes. 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 15:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) yes! Yeah I made Alice! :D how did I win what?Team Doofenshmirtz 19:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Just tell me which characters! And Baljinda, and all of those are some crack shippings that Goldfish made up. LOL :D 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 21:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :And to be specific... Baljinda = Baljeet + Linda (Phineas and Ferb's mum), Buferb = Buford + Ferb, and Thadloony = Thaddeus + Balloony. I wonder why AG likes those... (: Nice to meet you by the way! [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright]]{close your eyes...} 01:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Che will probably not be here until much later, but that girl is Emily Kinney, but in Isabella-style. Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Urgh, you beat me to it. (: [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright]]{close your eyes...} 15:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! My name's HyperHearts58! But you can call me Hyper! I just looked at your opinions and wow who would of thunk someone actually likes marabella! I used to love her i was a totol Mareas! But now I'm a Benzeas fan! And yes i made them/her up! Text back! :) I hope to be good friends with you! MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 09:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey it's Hyper again! That's cool I see you're friends with Daisy56 as well she's my best friend on this wiki!MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 00:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! That's sooooo sweet! :)MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 02:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a question does anyone know who the girl is sorry if i used your pic firesidegirl10 Melissa, a new official Fireside Girl. Keep Moving Foward - Walter Elias Disney 00:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And for the record, she is a canon character as well. [[User:American che|'American che']]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 00:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Urgh, redundant Che is redundant. [[User:American che|'American che']]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 00:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay 100 I reached 100 edits and only in about 1 month No, people like you! I like you. You just have to do something big, like a story, like me and The Attack of the Counterparts. That really got me friends. So, don't be shy. :) I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 12:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Heyz :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm just here :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks LOL I was reading it and it is awsome! So I accadently dropped by to be funny I wasent sure if you would be mad or not (I am glad your not!) Hey after this one will you do it with another person? and if you ever do it with a guy can I be in it? :D Team Doofenshmirtz 16:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. I am not sure.. I am like almost Candaces age so I would like it if he was older..hmm... I dont know.. You can check my user page for ideas if you want! (but it is your thing so you can make it whoever!) Team Doofenshmirtz 16:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool! {but is it Phineas or Albert? cuz i saw that you changed it LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz 17:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok yeah I would preferr dateing Albert but I defantly think it would be more intresting with Phineas!! (and can I edit my parts? Cuz I have a cool idea for my entrance LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz No, if you've ever seen Hyper with Phineas, she's worse than you. (Not in a mean way, but she is obsessed with the boy.) [[User:American che|'American che]]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 21:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL Don't worry. I didn't say that cuz I think it. I'm just making Django think that. Like how Cody from Total Drama World Tour thinks Sierra's obsessed with him. I don't really think that. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) O_O I said I don't think that. I know you're not obsessed. You're too cute to be obsessed. (hugs you in an attempt to make you feel better or at least calm you down.) You're welcome You're welcome. :) Btw, I'm gonna make a character whose parents are you and Django. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: YAY Yep. Btw, is "YAY" your catchphrase? Sure Go ahead. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well You can decide that. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It's okayz. I'm sorry if I sounded mean and rude, which I was. I don't think you're obsessed with Django. I think he's cute, but my true love is Dexter, Double D, Ferb, Flint, and Woody. Daisy56 'Is a smile the cutest? 23:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Girl, are you mad at me?? 'Cause I understand you if you are. 'Daisy56 'Is a smile the cutest? 23:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm a boy. I"M A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why do people not know that? >.< P&I4EVAH! 22:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm singing the Powerpuff Girls Z! opening in Spanish. :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Nang! 22:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 22:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What's new with you? You're right, I haven't talked to you in a while. [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 00:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes you can!! Anytime :D let me know what you do though ok? Team Doofenshmirtz 21:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC):D Sure Go ahead. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Amelia Brown You're my friend. Of course you can use her. :D I know what's wrong with you, you're rusted! (RUSTED!) That's not my page. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 15:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) PAFTUDE You can join, just leave a comment on my LATEST PAFTUDE post... Ok! That sounds awsome!!!!! :D You have my permission! Team Doofenshmirtz 18:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Daniella TD didn't make her. I did, and of course you can use her. :D P&I4EVAH! 18:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC)